The Boy Upstairs
by StalkPatrol
Summary: Hunter has just moved to WA from CA, caught in the middle of a parents bad split. His only amusement is his interesting neighbors, especially Dylan. No no wait he's not gay! Well that's what he tells himself anyway.


**Zozzy: HIII !!**

**Krissy: Yooo.**

**Zozzy: We're writing a fanfiction! (Ohh mehh GAWD.)**

**Krissy: Not just any fanfiction ! It's a TRUE fanfiction !**

**Zozzy: Heheh, well at least we wish~ Anywho! We're slightly new at writing so please ignore any faults/mistakes/boring plots that Krissy ruins! :D**

**Krissy: -_- ANYWHO. Its almost partly realistic, because we happen to be in it ! Yes, yes. Its true. But don't you worry your little heads off. Romance isn't for us to tamper with….the true stars of this story are waaaayyy more amusing. ;]**

**Zozzy: Yep! My big brother and his friend! (God help this if they ever find it xP) And also, in the story you may notice we are 10 && 11 ! No fears no fears, we're not that young. We're the schmexy age __**

**Krissy: That's right. Cuz we're schmexy… About every character is real. So if you ever find yourself across someone with the same name who lives in the same place as where this story originates, you should question them. (if they ask how they know all this please give them a link, we like publicity. XD)**

**Zozzy: NO! NO LINK! ANGRY BROTHERS ARE SCARY! O_O**

**Krissy: Pfffft, He is scary anyway. _ But I think you will soon figure that out for yourself, because all the relations between people are pretty much identical to in reality with some twists. (for example, the main characters don't actually love eachother….as sad as it is. T__T) && I hope you grow attached and become as hopeful as we did when we go this idea in our heads !**

**Zozzy: Because yaa know… They really are a kyooot couple 3 So Hunter! Take it away!**

**Hunter: Yes ma'am! **

***Little dream curtains close***

**WARNING: GAY. MEANING MAN X MAN *or BOY X BOY in this case* Please find a different story if that doesn't appeal to you =P**

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN IT ALL! :D *Our slaves, neh neh?***

**The Boy Upstairs**

Hunter sighed, eyeing the house his mother had just bought. Apparently another boy around his age lived in the upper section of the house, not that he really cared. He hadn't wanted to move away from California, but his parents had split and it was BYE BYE BYE to the sunny sides of the U.S. It was a two part house, and he'd be taking the bottom section of the house. Better than climbing up stairs right.

"Hunter dearie, are you coming?" He jolted himself back from his thoughts (if such stray explanation could be called thoughts). He opened the car door, dragging his eyes away from his would-be house. Leaving his suitcase in the car, figuring he'd get it later.

"Yeah yeah, give me a second." He said dully, walking towards his house, pulling his coat a little tighter against his skin. As Hunter got closer to the house, he realized there was a path of devilish looking stairs that most likely lead down to their door. Joy. Stairs. Just can't win with this place can you?

"Wouldn't you like to go and say hi to the neighbors?" His mother asked happily, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She'd been like this ever since his father had left, oh well. It's not like he was that depressed. He rolled his eyes, not caring if his mother Hailey noticed.

"Sure sure, if you want." Hunter said, raising his eyebrows thinking at least he didn't have to walk (and trip, the klutz) down the stairs. He raised his eyes to the stairs, slowly climbing the stairs up to the upper section of the house, hearing his mom yell a 'Thank you!' from down below. He knocked on the door absentmindedly, wondering who would answer. The door was slammed open.

Oh _shit._

In the doorway were two girls, looking of about 10 or 11, one with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes dressed as Robin, the other with a short haircut with light brown hair, and blue eyes. They both smiled up at him, and he felt a little tall.

"HELLO!" They both yelled energetically. Hunter started to regret coming up the stairs.

"You must be the scrawny little neighbor we heard so much about!" Said the one with light brown hair, rather happily. Although they were dressed as superheroes, they seemed closer to devils, their smiles looking more mischievous and happy than polite.

"Yup yup~! There is nothing in this city that we don't hear about! Hunter, right?" Said the other tiny devil. Hunter didn't find them that creepy, more so just weird and too much of smartasses.

"Yea that's my name-" He found himself drowned out again by the kids.

"Well WE'RE Zozzy and Krissy! I'm Krissy, of course!" Said the one with light brown hair, using a close eyed grin.

"And I'm Zozzy! Krissy is my best friend and since her parents are out on a business trip she's staying with me for an entire month! Great timing, eh?! It'll be like she's your neighbor to!" Said the one with long dark hair, talking almost to quick and excited to follow.

Hunter blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say for a short time, and realized that both of the little Satan's were waiting for him to speak looking pleased with themselves. "Aah.. Nice to meet you. Are you the only ones staying here other than your parents?" He asked, trying to not provoke anything. It backfired.

"Ohh! Well I have a younger and older sibling, and only my dad lives here! My mom lives a mile or so away, divorced parents yaa know?! My younger sibling is right inside actually.." Zozzy seemed to look inside for a moment, eye caught by something behind her. "SHEA! COME OVER HERE WE HAVE GUESTS!" Hunter sighed inwardly, hoping to get out of the situation soon. The little girls were to hyper, and the way they acted so friendly with him wasn't just creepy, it was FRIGHTENING. A little boy with red hair came out, looking around the age of 9. He smiled up at Hunter sweetly, looking quite innocent compared to his evil sister. Hunter grinned down at him letting the smile drop after a few seconds.

The boy, Shea apparently, turned to his slightly older sister. "He looks not too much younger than …" He whispered, Hunter found himself unable to catch the last few words.

"He does, doesn't he!?" Zozzy yelled. Her tone was much harsher than the soft whisper he had just heard.

"Hopefully he has more of a mind…" Krissy added on, not sounding too enthused. Hunter stared at Shea, finding him the only sane one in the bunch.

Shea seemed to apparently notice some hint of curiosity in Hunters eyes, since he began to explain what him and his masters were discussing. "We are talking about our older sibling. I think you would like them."

"Yup! They're really hot! With their luscious strawberry hair! The way it sweeps across their eyes! Quite good looking" Zozzy helped her brother explain, almost in a doting motherly tone. Brooothhheerr complleexxx… Hunter couldn't help but envision quite a hot looking girl, and instead of being happy that he had such an attractive neighbor he found himself disappointed that there wasn't a boy his age that he'd be able to talk to, at least a bit. He hated making new friends.

"Even I must agree that they're quite a looker! And I don't even like them…" Krissy mused on. Hunter didn't notice that whenever this said sibling was mentioned they'd use 'them' or 'they.' He wasn't very observant after all.

Hunter laughed a little, grinning at the three kids, just happy to talk to someone even if the only one he found interesting (for lack of better word) Shea. "She sounds pretty cool. She home?" Hunter asked, and was surprised by the sudden burst of laughter from his 3 new acquaintances. "Something.. funny..? Does she have a boyfriend because I really didn't mean to sound that interested." He said innocently, a little nervous at the fact he was being laughed at on his first day here, by people _younger _than him.

Shea looked like he was about to say something cute, but his older sister Zozzy tapped him on the shoulder. "It's nothing it's nothing!" Krissy said happily, closed eyes and grin only leading him to believe that they weren't to be trusted. "But no… _She's_ not home hehe~!" Krissy toyed with him.

"Aah..!" Hunter said happily, not wanting to question the two, and afraid for Shea's safety if he questioned him. "Wellll I should get going now, girls. I know it'll be hard to survive without me but it's about time for dinner." Hunter said anxiously turning to walk away, not even waiting for a goodbye. He got one anyway.

"Byebye!" The two said in unison, and a small 'byebee..!' from Shea was heard from behind him. As he made his way down back to his home, he was going over his meeting with the weirdest people he'd ever met (hopefully he'd ever meet). He suddenly found himself very curious to what the sister his age acted like. And she sounded pretty, he felt a rather perverted smile wipe across his lips but he smoothed it out by hiding it with his hand.

He didn't take his time getting down to dinner, where his mom already sat waiting for him. "Oh honey, welcome home! You seem to have to have enjoyed your time!" His mother Hailey said hopefully. Hunter rolled his eyes, but his mood was higher than when he'd gotten here, oddly.

"Ehh… It was okay. We have some weird neighbors. And mom you misread the email the last owner of the house sent you, the person my age is a girl not a guy." Hunter said absentmindedly. Hailey raised her eyebrows in surprise, and wondered to herself curiously who the good-looking boy in the pictures was then, but let it go not wanting to argue with her already depressed son.

Hunter began to eat, hoping to avoid anymore conversation. "Dinner tonight is pizza. Maybe you should invite the girl from upstairs down to eat with us!" His mother teased, though she was serious. Romanta-freak.

Hunter choked on the pizza soundlessly, and gave an annoyed 'No.' (supposed) sound towards his mother, annoyed that she found the need to fill every awkward pause with meaningless chatter. His mother took a hint and went on feasting (fattie). They ate in silence, rather awkward for his mother, thoughtful for Hunter, until half way through dinner the 13 year old realized he'd forgotten to grab his suitcase. He quickly thought to excuse himself, in a hurry to get away from his mother.

Luckily, his mom hadn't moved the car from when they arrived so he was able to easily use his spare key to get in the car. He lifted up the hood of the trunk and grabbed his rather heavy suitcase, and as he started to pull it out (about half way), until he heard soft wheels along the street behind him. Paranoid, he tried to turn around still holding his suitcase, and found his suit case caught on one of the rungs that were used to connect the hood of the trunk to the bottom part of the trunk. Only to increase his paranoia he heard the wheels, sounding of a skate board coming closer. He tugged hard on his suitcase and as it gave easily he felt himself surprised by his own momentum, so much so that the moment he turned around he fell directly on his face, his suitcase dropping and skidding away from him. Someone laughed in front of him, but it wasn't very threatening. It was more of a teasing sound, with a hint of friendliness.

"You okay, dude?" Was the sound from above him, and it sounded faintly amused. Hunter looked up, insulted and about to bite some bitchy remark to the person that had laughed at him.

"Who the hell-" Hunter blinked up at a boy, about 15. He had blonde-red hair, and green eyes specked with yellow, no freckles in sight. He had a joking face, and he was VERY good looking. The type of guy that a lot of girls would be into. "I'm-m okay.." Hunter slurred, standing up and trying not to stare. "You surprised me." He said, hoping that wouldn't make him look weird at all.

The teen grinned mischievously, "More like scared don't you think?" The boy teased. Hunters face reddened in annoyance. He seemed stuck-up to, to go along with his looks. Great, jerk. Although Hunter thought that he could sense the teen hadn't particularly meant it in a rude way.

"No not really just surprised, _dude_. Do you need something, _dude_?" Hunter bit out, no real anger in it. Just wanting to seem not vulnerable. Apparently he just came off as an anger freak.

"Eeeh? You shouldn't mock other people it's not an attractive quality." The redhead winked. "I'm guessing you're the cutie that just moved in here?" He said it in a kind way, which made Hunter regret being so nasty and going ahead and mocking the teen. "Besides, if anything you should be thanking me not saying if I need something. Come on. Thank me, _Hunter._" Never mind, Hunter lost all regret he felt and wished he'd said something nastier.

"Creep. You're the one that surprised me in the first place! Who the hell are you anyway?" Hunter said, embarrassed at the jerk who was acting all up and mighty.

"Well, if you want to know it that bad, it's Dylan. Dylan O'leary." Said Dylan (if that's even his real name). Wait… O'leary… He'd heard that somewhere before. His mother had mentioned that name. The old owner? No… It was…

"Are you crossdressing?" Hunter asked curiously, then realized how stupid the question must sound and blushed in embarrassment. Dylan didn't look amused.

"No…? Wow, that' s not a great way to greet your neighbor you know!" Dylan mused.

Hunter had to agree Dylan was a GREAT looking girl.

_Shit._

Damn little girls.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell us allll about it! ;)…**

**Through review :O **

**Heh x]**


End file.
